Savannah
Biography Season 12 (12.4) * biography with [[Tara]] Savannah says she and Tara decided to live together because they knew each other from cheering together on the Jets, and why go through it alone when you can have a buddy? Savannah is 26 years old and from New York City. She grew up in a military family and got to see USO tours herself, and the fact the DCC are so involved with that inspired her to audition. Would be a huge honor to wear the uniform and represent the organization. Growing up in a military family, she moved a lot, and outgrew the dance classes that were offered on the base, and she had to venture out, and became a better dancer because of it. She went to a Super Bowl party with a friend, and the Jets cheerleaders were there, and she thought, ‘Wow, what an amazing job this is.’ She decided to give it a shot and audition, and while on the squad, she met Tara. [This leads into Tara’s biography] Confessionals Total: x Season 12: 37 (2nd most) Season 12 (12.1) * [[Tara]] We’re hoping we can call Dallas home soon. * Tara I have chills and I just can’t wait. I so proud of us. We did the work, and I’m happy we made it to the second round. (12.2) * Tara In a perfect world, we would both make the team, and that would be awesome. So, we’re just waiting to find out if we make it to finals. agrees, and Savannah crosses her fingers (12.4) * Tara Tonight’s the first meeting, and I have no idea what to expect. It’s finally hitting me that this is actually happening and it’s not a dream, now that we’re at the Star. * Tara I’m extremely nervous, but I’m really ready to show that I can be on this team. * Biography * The vets, they’re so sharp. Their showmanship is out of this world. * veterans are amazing, but also inspiring, and I hope to one day look like them. * Tara We have been practicing a lot in the living room. We did get a noise complaint from our neighbors. Whoops. * We learned three dances this week, and we have to show Kelly and Judy, plus alumni, what we’ve learned. (12.5) * Makeovers I’ve had this color for about two years, now. I really have no clue what they’re going to do to my hair. * Oh my gosh. Jump splits are really scary. I’m gonna take the plunge and just go for it. * [[Alexis (S12 Rookie)|Alexis] – she says hip-hop is her element] I’m not. This is outside my comfort zone. says they’re working on it So I’m just trying my best. hug and Alexis compliments her (12.6) * So, I am not a hip-hop dancer. It is not my forte, but all you can do is try your best. * Michelle is hardcore. She expects power and big movements. (12.7) * Denise Dicharry and Judy’s critique I have, like, nightmares about getting cut, so it’s another reminder that I have to just keep pushing and I have to keep improving. * This is a special day for me, because I grew up in a military family, so I’m really excited to meet the veterans and thank them for their service. (12.9) * DCC entrance Definitely a lot to think about. Your hands are doing something different than your feet. And the sequence is like not what you would expect. * DCC entrance It’s a lot, I know. But it is challenging because it is not a skip, but it’s not super grounded. So, you just have to find the perfect balance. * class As NFL cheerleaders, you have to be on that field, always on, no matter how intense the cardio of the dance is, because there’s always someone watching. * class Keeping your facials on and smiling is easier said than done. (12.10) * There wasn’t a cut last week. It concerns me because I don’t want to be cut at the last minute. I don’t want any of my friends to be cut at the last minute. I don’t want to see anyone’s dreams crushed. So, it’s tough. * When you get out on the field, it’s a whole different ball game. It’s a big space, you can get a little disoriented and every mistake is very apparent. * office I’ve never gotten called in before. I’m nervous, but I am hoping that they aren’t planning to cut me. So, I’m just hoping and praying at this point. * office I’m very relieved. I’m taking it as they’re telling me these things because they want me to make the team, and not because they don’t want me to make the team, so I’m taking it in a positive way. (12.11) * This is crunch time, so Kelli and Judy are look to perfect the team right now, so they had some nitpicky corrections, and it was nerve-wracking. I was super nervous. I was really shaky. (12.12) * My nerves kind of got the best of me, so I made a few mistakes. The pressure is definitely on. Every time I get up to dance, I’m like ‘deep breath.’ * I did feel like I was dancing for my life. With every correction, I feel like ‘oh no, oh no.’ I don’t want to get cut this late in the game. I know that the stress right now is probably hindering me. * being called into the office I want this so bad. If Tara made the team and I didn’t, it would be tough because we were on this journey together. Um… I would be really happy for her. * office I don’t want to be that last cut, that last minute cut. I really don’t. Yeah, it’s really scary. * [After office, initially when she leaves the office she turns to the camera and says ‘Safe. For now. Scary.’] Kelli and Judy are fortunately giving me one more rehearsal. I’m so grateful and I just want to show that I can do this. (12.13) * It’s the final week of training camp. There’s a lot of pressure on me tonight. Kelli and Judy kind of gave me an ultimatum and said they want to see what I’ve got. I’m trying not to psych myself out so I just have to stay focus tonight. * This is my chance to prove to Kelli and Judy I can do this, that I’m ready for the game coming up. If I don’t do well tonight, it could cost me my spot, and I just want to keep positive. * squad photo I’m putting all of my trust in stylist, and I know he’s going to make me look good. * This is our first time performing as a team. Everyone is really excited that we’re a unit now. I just want to show that I am a reliable dancer, that I can do this. * Tara It feels definitely solidified that we’re on this team. Our cameos are up here. We have lockers and our names are here. It’s so real now. * with flashbacks My journey getting here was definitely a roller coaster ride. I felt like I was the weakest link in training camp. I was called into the office before that last rehearsal. I was really scared. I was just shaking because it all lies on this rehearsal. But, you know, I just had to keep going, and I’m really glad I did. When the team was announced, that was probably the best feeling ever. What really helped keep me going was the support from Tara. When I was down, she was there to build me back up. I feel so honored, I feel so lucky. I can’t believe it. Commentary Season 12 (12.4) * “Savannah, you’re chasing the choreography.” – K * “Savannah, I’m expecting greatness from you, with your dance technique, but you’re chasing the choreography. So, I’m anxious to see you nail it like you own it.” – K * I thought Savannah was awkward too many times. – Audrea Cowan/ Yes/ I agree/ I think she’s stiff in her upper body. She’s got to loosen up. It looks like she’s holding her breath. – Mia Greenhouse (12.5) * makeover That is like a true beautiful ginger. Look at her eyes pop. – Marshall (12.6) * Savannah, you’re just like so cute. It’s like, ‘oh my gosh, she’s a Disney princess.’ But it’s like, crank up the spunk a little bit. – KaShara * “I like Savannah on this.” – K (12.7) * Savannah, you’re just not on time with everyone else. And little things… – J/ And you’re strong, like… – Denise Dicharry/ Yeah – J/ And you’re so good, you’re gonna… they have to cut people. Do y’all know that? – DD (12.10) * entrance “Is that Savannah?” – J, “Oh my god. She’s behind the line. One. Two. Three. Four.” – K * entrance “They’re doing it again. Oh my god. It’s Savannah and Alexandria again. Same mistake every time.” – K * “Savannah, you hold up.” – J * “Savannah looks better in this. She was scaring me in pre-game.” – K (12.11) * “Savannah’s sluggish on this.” – J * Savannah, you look a little sluggish on this one. And you didn’t get the double-hip to the right. repeats the move Okay, she’s just slow on it. Savannah, it your heads. Sometimes you don’t go ‘pop pop.’ Make sure your heads are exact. – J (12.12) * “Savannah just doesn’t seem to be getting it.” – K * Savannah, you had quite a few mistakes in that. This group wasn’t very clean on it, but you were doing like completely wrong feet. her repeat Stop. She’s gotta go somewhere. She’s just shuffling her feet around. – J * Savannah is really starting to be a concern. She makes a lot of mistakes, and at this point we can’t have those mistakes. – J * Okay, y’all, really listen to corrections. Savannah, what did we just say about the clap? – J says don’t go to level And you went to level every time. Do you understand? Are you sure? – J * Savannah, I love her look, and I think we could make her into something pretty good. So, she’s a keeper for me. – Kitty Carter * Yard lines, Savannah, and yard lines, Christina. – K * “Savannah’s got some strong moments.” – K, “Right.” – J, “And her bouncy red hair is effective.” – K * “Ooh, Savannah. She stumbles her feet.” – J * I was impressed with Tara tonight. She’s attached at the hip to Savannah. I have a little bit of a concern that their situation could get complicated if one makes the team and the other doesn’t. – K * [[Taryn] she needs to be louder] Savannah, same thing. You kind of watered down the choreography. – K/ Your foot work is very wrong a lot. It’s kind of immature looking. – J/ Kind of tentative. I mean not like just fiercely attacking that turf. So, it reads as maybe a little bit less confident. – K * It’s really hard to think about Savannah struggling. I know she can do it. We’ve had three years cheering for the same team. up Nope. I want to make this team with Savannah. I came here with her. I mean, I would be grateful for a spot, but I would be heartbroken if she didn’t make it. – Tara * “Savannah’s still behind.” – J, “Savannah is concerning me.” – K (12.13) * “She knows how to use her head and her hair, but she still lacks field power.” – K * “Tonight, Kelli and I are really going to be watching Savannah and Christina because we can’t put somebody out on the field with thousands of people watching them on game day if they’re not ready.” – J * “Where’s Savannah?” – K, “She’s just a little behind.” – J * “Savannah, pick it up. You’re just lagging behind in tempo a little bit.” – J * team is announced I like Savannah. I like her personality. I like who she is and what she represents. – K * to previously unseen commentary during Savannah’s final confessional after Savannah says she felt like the weakest link during training camp… this line follows Kelli saying ‘Savannah is concerning me’ during episode 12.12 “She’s the weakest link.” – J Office Visits Season 12 (12.10) * of episode, 1st of 2 K asks how she feels. Savannah feels like she’s improved. She’s been working with some veterans. She feels like style-wise, she’s probably not there, but honestly, she feels blessed to be there because she gets to do what she loves every day, which is dance. K says today she was most alarming to her out of all training camp, and that was moving across the field to her yard line. She missed it the first time, but okay, they were confused because they changed them. The second time and third time were very concerning to K. Did she understand what they were saying when they said to cross the 50-yard line and press halt on the 45 and not before it? Savannah says yeah, and she was mad at herself for messing that up. That won’t happen again if she gets the opportunity. She has no excuse for missing her yard line. K says everyone can see her almost making this team, and then she’s coming in short on consistent power, consistent style, and J adds in ‘mistakes.’ K says as she knows, somebody’s not going to make it. But overall, they’d say they’re pulling for her. She thinks Savannah would be a good teammate. She has an interesting look. She has a very genuine and approachable personality. She has experience on the field and she has experience with appearances. So, she’s got the right things in her backpack. Savannah says she’ll show them that she can do it. leaves K tells J that she’s one of the best talkers of the group. J agrees and says she’s very personable. K adds in very easy and happy. (12.12) * of episode, 1st of 3 K says she hit the radar a lot tonight. Consistently, she’s been kind of inconsistent with her power. She knows Savannah’s had this shared journey with Tara. The fact they kind of came together as a package deal doesn’t mean they’re going to make a package choice. She does have placement. She does have beauty. But she’s on and off. Savannah says if she has the privilege to stay, she has the whole weekend, she has great veterans that are always willing to help. She’s just willing to put in the work. K believes that and thinks Savannah has a great work ethic. K says they’re going to give her one more rehearsal. Savannah thanks them for the opportunity. K says she has to make noise with her poms. Savannah says she’s going to work all weekend and hopes she can make them proud. She’s going to make them proud on Monday. leaves K says she likes her. J agrees and says she has every quality but memory. Other Season 12 (12.1) * Her picture is shown when Kelli mentions dancers coming from other NFL teams (12.2) * 4th to last shown being invited to finals (12.3) * Solo performance is shown * Shown being invited to training camp (hugs Tara up front for a while) (12.4) * with Tara Tells Kelli how much better the locker room is here than what they had with the Jets (12.5) * Kelli and Marshall decide they want her hair redder at makeovers, but want a different shade than Holly or Stephanie * Makeover glamor shot – hair now parted close to middle and slightly redder (12.8) * Name dropped by Gina as one of the TCC’s she’s closest to in her office visit (12.9) * Goes over the DCC entrance with Stephanie (12.10) * In her office visit, Gina mentions how she is close with Tara and Savannah (who are from the East Coast), and together they form a “coast-to-coast” squad. (12.12) * The judges scores can be seen on her audition photo: 10 yeses, 4 maybes, and 1 no * One of five rookies specifically asked to perform by Judy at the final practice (12.13) * Locker room cameo photo shown Misc. * Rookie of the Year in Season 12 Category:DCC Category:S12 Rookie Category:3 years Category:Rookie of the Year